Harry's Final Act
by xelmus
Summary: It's Harry Final act. Lots of Death. YAY!


"Harry's Final Act"  
  
Dumbledore was the first to arrive on the site. All around there was a smell of death hanging in  
  
the air. Dumbledore quickened his pace. oh, I hope I am not too late, he thought. But Dumbledore was too  
  
late, and as he looked at the death scene before him, tears became to flow down his face , making marks  
  
on his robes. He didn't cry often, and never in public but this was just too much. There before him, laid  
  
many people he cared a lot about. He saw Hermione, and Ron first, laying next to each other. Both bodies,  
  
lying in blood. Their blood flowed out from there bodies, and lead a path, straight to Harry's. Harry laid  
  
with a knife, though his forehead, and next to him ...laid Voldemort. There was a gash in Voldemort's  
  
head. But it looked as though, nothing else had happened. A little ways off from everybody laid Lupin.  
  
Lupin had been cut multiply times, and his wounds were very bad off. It looked like he had been dead the  
  
longest, and next to him was the body of somebody in a black clock that he could not recognize. If only I  
  
had gotten here sooner, Dumbledore was fighting with in himself. But what could he do, he at least  
  
needed to know what had happened. So he walked over to Harry's lifeless body, and took out his wand. He  
  
had performed this spell only once before, and that had been on Lily's body. He had hoped he would never  
  
have to use this spell again, but he knew it was unavoidable . He sighed, and tapped his wand against  
  
Harry's head. "lifeoles tortie" Almost instantly, Pictures, and words flew from Harry mind, and replayed  
  
them self in front of Dumbledore.   
  
***  
  
The first set of pictures, were in Sirius's old house. " Come on Ron, and Hermione, we need to  
  
find Lupin he left early this morning , and hasn't come back yet. Something is wrong I can feel it" called  
  
Harry to his friends. " But Harry shouldn't we tell somebody else, maybe they know were he is " said  
  
Hermione. " No, we need to go now , or something might happen, and I won't let what happened to Sirius  
  
happen again. If you don't want to go I will just go by myself." Harry reached for his broom, and Ron  
  
placed a hand on Harry's. " Don't worry mate we will go, right Hermione?" Hermione sighed, and stayed  
  
silent for a while before replaying. " Yes, , but I think we should tell somebody first just.....just in case  
  
something were to happen. Maybe we could tell Dumbledore." " NO, WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE  
  
TIME TO SPARE," yelled harry. " Calm down Harry, come on lets go then," said Ron calmly considering  
  
the situation. So they took off on their broomsticks , and flew into the sky. Harry grabbed from his pocket,  
  
a round ball that the Order had given him as a way of locating them if he needed them at all. It was small  
  
like a snitch but it was sliver, and decorated in glitter. (If a muggle were to find it they would have just  
  
thought it was a glittery bouncy ball.) Ron grabbed on to Harry's broom, and Hermione grabbed onto  
  
Ron's. "Lupin " harry shouted, and Immediately the brooms, and children vanished.   
  
  
  
They arrived under a tree, that was hiding behind some bushes Harry peaked out though the brushes,  
  
and looked around. A few feet away was Lupin tired to a tree. Lupin had been hit many times, and death  
  
eaters were circling around the tree. " You dirty Spy, thought you could get away with it, did you," called  
  
Lucius Malfoy. But Lupin remained silent. He would never tell them anything. Voldemort who was  
  
already standing in that same circle suddenly hissed out. " Never mind, if he won't talk then there is no  
  
reason to keep him." The death eaters took this as their cue, and began ripping at him, picking me him  
  
apart piece by piece, until the wires that held him to the tree came loose, and he hit the ground. He laid  
  
still, and slowly his breath began to stop. Voldemort hissed, " He is here, I can feel him." The death  
  
eaters stopped betting up on Lupin, and turned around to face their master. " FIND HIM," yelled  
  
Voldemort. But Harry was so shocked with rage, that he stepped out from behind the bushes. Ron tired to  
  
grab him but it was too late. " You want me Voldemort, well here I am," said Harry with confidence.   
  
Voldemort turned and stared at Harry. "Well if it isn't the little Potter boy, coming to play again," he  
  
hissed. " I am not here to play Voldemort, I am here to kill you." Voldemort laughed. " I see, I see. Well  
  
you can try Potter. Go ahead you make the first go at it." Harry pulled out his wand, and Voldemort's  
  
death eaters started to move forward. "Stop! You dare try to defy me," hissed Voldemort with anger. The  
  
death eaters stopped in their places. "You will ruin everything, LEAVE." "But Master don't you think we  
  
should stay here to help, remember what happened last time we left you," said Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort  
  
turned toward Lucius and with his wand out called " Avada Kedavra." Malfoy fell over and laid dead, as  
  
the green light hit him. But seeing this, Harry saw his chance, and maybe his only chance. He screamed  
  
out " Locomotor moritis" pointing his wand at Voldemort's back. He had figured that getting Voldemort  
  
to stay still , would make his job of killing him easier. But the spell seemed to not phase him at all. It was  
  
almost liked it bounced off of him. Voldemort laughed, as he turned back toward Harry. " See, I told you ,  
  
you could try Potter. I did not want to kill you until later but now seems like a good time. But first I think  
  
a little fun is in order, for all the pain you have caused me. Wingardium Leviosa." Harry was levitated  
  
into the air, and began to fly toward another tree on the left from were Lupin was. Just before he hit it,  
  
the tree turned to a soft pillow. Harry quickly thanked Hermione under his breath , before standing up,  
  
and again facing Voldemort. " Quick thinking Potter. I miss judged you once again," Voldemort hissed  
  
loudly. But Harry looked more determined then ever and shouted out " Burnclus luitari." Voldemort's  
  
hands began to burn , a long with his hole body. He screamed in agony. But only for a few seconds. The  
  
death eaters had flown off a while ago, and now they would not be able to help there master. " You are  
  
ruining my fun Potter. I will wait no longer." "Avada," he began, and Harry braced him self to feel the  
  
green light wash over him. But Ron who could no longer take to hiding anymore , had stepped out from  
  
behind the bushes, preparing to help his friend. But Voldemort knew and he quickly turned his wand  
  
backward, and finished the cruse " Kedavra." Ron was rushed with a green light, and he fell hitting his  
  
head against a rock. Blood began to flow from his head , and rush over the ground. "NOOO RON!!!"  
  
screamed Harry, and his eyes began to blur. " Yes, show me your pain Potter, let me see the hurt. Feel the  
  
torment of my years in the dark," Voldemort was taunting him. Hermione was in such a shock, that she  
  
stepped out from the bushes, and stepped beside Ron. Voldemort was stepping closer and closer toward  
  
Harry. " Contruis Knifeours," Hermione conjured up a knife, and using windgardium leavous, throw it  
  
into Voldemort's back. Voldemort Screamed, and pulled the knife from his back throwing it to the ground.  
  
He turned around and seeing Hermione, finished her with the killing curse too, she fell right next to Ron.  
  
But this had given Harry enough time to get away. He was now next to the knife that Voldemort had throw  
  
to the ground. He quickly picked it up. His scar began to prickle with intense pain as Voldemort turned  
  
toward him once again. " Look at your poor friends, and it is all your fault that they are dead." But  
  
Harry was thinking about his scar and how much it was hurting. Soon he was remembering what many  
  
people had told him about it. You scar connects you to he-who-must-not-be-named, Harry remembered.  
  
Voldemort was upon him his wand pointing out. " It would have been great, if we had been on the same  
  
side Potter. But I can't have you interfering any longer. Good Bye Potter. Adiva.." Potter grabbed the  
  
knife tightly, he knew what he had to do. He jammed the knife threw his scar. He fell to the ground, but so  
  
did Voldemort. Both were bleeding badly from the head, and both were dying . Voldemort tried to reach  
  
out to touch Harry, but he did not make it before his last dying breath . Harry stayed still.   
  
***   
  
Dumbledore was crying even harder, when Professor Snape showed up. Snape gently laid a hand on  
  
Dumbledore's shoulder. " Come on Dumbledore, there is nothing we can do now, expect give them a nice  
  
funeral, and make sure once and for all that Voldemort can not come back." Snape looked around at the  
  
site, then grabbing Dumbledore, they left. But not before he had tied the dead bodies to invisible strings,  
  
forcing them to move behind them, all the way to the Sirius's house.   
  
Disclaimer: Well you know the deal. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the series ect.   
  
I hope You enjoyed my first Hp fic. PLease look out for the one I am writting next, with a friend of mine.  
  
It will be good promise. K well bai and please r/r. thanks ^.^ 


End file.
